


One Day Swap

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: Burgerpants and Mettaton swap their day.





	

Today was a hard day for the cat monster. But what else is new. Burgerpants had yet again some angry customers, claiming him as slow.  
Luckily the day was as good as over. He lazily cleaned a table and smoked.

“A good day again”, he huffed. At least he can pretend it was good.

“Are you sure~~?”

The voice made him flinch and turn around. His boss stood at the entrance with a big smile.  
The employee grimaced. Mettaton was the last person he wanted to see today.  
Unfortunately he couldn’t snap at him, so he stood straight. “Ahh good evening, boss.” His voice was a little grumpy and he hoped that his boss didn’t noticed.  
But as lucky as he was, Mettaton did noticed. “Oh, dear! What caused your bad mood?” The robot stepped closer, which made the cat monster frown. “Nothing, boss! Everything is alright!” A lie. Which he knew his boss is aware of. “Really? Well it should, consider the amount of breaks you took today!”  
Burgerpants didn’t know why Mettaton knew this.  
He took today more smoke breaks to calm down since some customers gave him a bad time. Guess someone called on him.

“Ehhh, well I can explain!” This made the robot narrow his eye. The star reached out to his employee and crushed the cigarette. “Oh yeah? Then do explain why you smoke inside my restaurant!”  
The cat monster knew he wasn’t allowed to smoke indoors but he didn’t thought that Mettaton would visit. He had no answer. The robot huffed and shook his head. “I really don’t understand why you don’t work properly! It would be so much easier if your work moral wouldn’t suck!”  
Burgerpants frowned. Of course his boss gives him the fault. “Well my job isn’t as easy as yours!” He didn’t wanted to say that out loud. But his employer really made him angry and his words slipped.  
The burger flipper regretted his sentence the instant he saw his boss’ expression. “So you think acting and hosting shows is easy?” Mettaton’s voice was dangerously low.  
Burgerpants gulped but nodded.

To his surprise the robot monster started laughing. It made him almost succumb to laugh, too. “Hahaha! Ohhh~~ dear, that’s rich!” As abruptly as he started laughing, he stopped, too. “You have no idea how difficult it is to act-” The cat interrupted his boss, something that he will regret later. “And you have no idea how difficult it is to work with customers!”  
After his outburst he looked at his boss. Burgerpants felt like a student who is about to get scolded by his teacher. But surprisingly the other didn’t.  
The robot’s face looked sinister though. “Then why don’t we switch places, hmmm?!” The star’s voice was low again but his words made the cat monster peak up. “What? Y…. you wanna trade? ” He couldn’t believe it. The robot reached out and grabbed the small hat from the burger flipper. “For one day, yes! Then you can really see that acting is not a walk in the park!” He placed the hat on his black hair and gave his employee a smile. Said employee nodded. That was his chance to show what he can do. He maybe even overshadows Mettaton. 

 

The next day was a disaster. Burgerpants didn’t knew Mettaton had this much work. The morning was fairly calm but it just got worse. At one point Frisk came over. They looked at the cat curiously. “Oh! Hello little buddy! Sorry but I have no time right now!” The child seemed unfazed by it and calmly followed the monster. “Where is Mettaton?” Burgerpants turned around, only to find the human already right behind him. “Ehhh he is not here, buddy! We traded places for today, so I can show him that my work is way more difficult than his!” He starts to not believe this anymore. The small child tilted their head. “I see…..” Frisk was actually here to pet the robot’s surprisingly soft hair, a habit they developed. They nodded to the other monster, turned and walked away, leaving a confused cat monster behind. 

 

Whereas Burgerpants tried to act, Sans noted that the burger restaurant was more lively than normal. He walked in to get some ketchup and was surprised. 

He liked being surprised. 

“that’s certainly new! hey!” Behind the counter stood a surprisingly happy Mettaton, dressed in the restaurant’s clothes. “Ah! Why hello, dear~~ Is there anything you want?” Today was really full of surprises for the small skeleton. He was never greeted here so nicely. “heh heh, actually yes i am! around this time i always get some ketchup” The robot tilted his head. Now Sans wished he could make a photo for his brother. He shook it off. Now wasn’t the time. “what? i like ketchup!” The robot realized that he was staring and shook his head. “Ah, sorry dear, I just thought you like more meat on you bones!” The skeleton laughed. “heh heh good one! ah, but why are you here? shouldn’t your burger boy work?” This made the robot smile. “Ah yes! We traded for today! I thought it to be a good idea to show him that acting isn’t as easy as he thinks!” The short monster nodded. “yeah, that does make sense. but can i still get my ketchup?” The robot giggled and gave him the liquid. 

 

Frisk did came back at the end only to see Burgerpants completely exhausted. “You don’t look good”, they stated the obvious. The cat monster looked up at the human. “Aaaahhh why is it so hard! It looks so easy by Mettaton!” The kid shrugged. They don’t know much about acting. They petted the cat softly. “Maybe because he has experience” A fact the monster heard a lot. He sighed, defeated. 

 

He was done. The day was nothing but exhausting.  
He walked into the burger restaurant.  
“Ah~~ look who it is! My furry friend~~” This was the last voice he wanted to hear, but that wasn’t new. The cat looked up to see his boss eating a Starfait. “And, dear, figured that my work isn’t easy!” Burgerpants was grumpy. Of course his boss was right. He looked back at the ground, which made Mettaton huff. “What? No answer?…… LISTEN!” The last word made the cat jump and look back up to his employer. The star put his Starfait on the, already cleaned, counter. His voice was stern, like a teacher’s. “Do you really think life is just playing your way? Because it doesn’t! If you want something you need to work for it! Got it?!” Burgerpants frowned. “But you-” “I worked for my fame! It didn’t happened out of nowhere! That’s not how show business works” The robot walked in front of the counter and gave Burgerpants the hat back. Before he walked out, Mettaton turned around to his employee. “Oh, yeah~~ talking nice to a grumpy customer is a good start to learn how to act” And with that he walked out. 

Burgerpants looked where the star just stood and back at the counter. There was the half finished Starfait and a long cord, Mettaton’s charger. The cat sighed. He guessed that his boss isn’t as mean as he thinks.  
At least sometimes.


End file.
